zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Marvis
Why would everyone would be Marvis' enemies? (Or I mean, why everybody is an enemy to Marvis, exclusion to Alpha) Zeorangervi 11:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Didn't he kill a PKB member? (Zoids Fanatic 12:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC)) EXACTLY! Because the PKB itself puts the bounty on his head, thanks to Helmut, Marvis was sent to prison, after two years, he vows his revenge. Zeorangervi 12:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I think that's why people don't like him. (Zoids Fanatic 14:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC)) :He's sadistic (see how funny he finds Sigma's distress at finding out Marvis lied to him for years to get on Mach Storm's good side), cruel, and obviously capable of murder for personal gain. Since he's not also pretty like Raven, this means most people dislike him. Ha, though I'm not sure why many people like Raven. (Zoids Fanatic 00:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC)) why wouldnt you like raven? he's a total bad ass. marvis is just an antagonist while raven takes it 1 awesome step further.--Leon35 02:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Raven only does as well as he does in fights because everyone around him is playing juggle the idiot ball. In other words, he's a competent pilot, but heavily plot armored, and with no traits I find redeeming (like Van, who is equally armored, but an interesting guy). All he does is wank on about how great he is in CC and I spend almost every scene he's in all SHUT UP. The comic, I rather like him (in part because of his much more natural-feeling change and less time spent in wank-mode)...but anime Raven, yeeech. :...hey, you asked why I don't like him :p. I also like anime!Raven as written by Plink, much like she and Zinou both make Hiltz interesting when I dislike him onscreen. Pointytilly 05:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) You kinda got a point. In my opioun, Raven is the chatacter that is always doom and gloom, and has that "everyone hates me attudie". And of course he is really over powered. But really I have no problem with him what so ever, though he's not really my favorite character (that be Van). Also, if they ever wanted to make him really powerful, they could give him a Iguan. (Zoids Fanatic 10:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC)) didnt marvis kill the PKB member and a member of mach storm as well?--Leon35 02:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya, he killed Sandras dad, who was a PKB member and I think a member of Mach Storm. And I never said I didn't like Raven, I just wanted to know why so many people like him. (Zoids Fanatic 03:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC)) Raven and Marvis and equals! Raven has lots of enemies even then likes of Hiltz, because all of Helic and Guylos are Raven's enemies, even Hiltz. Marvis' enemies are both Mach Storm and Savage Hammer and PKB. Zeorangervi 10:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say they are equals. I don't remember Marvis whinning about everything, or saying everyone hates him. But ya, they do have a lot of enemies (luckly for them, it's not Necromorphs). (Zoids Fanatic 10:42, May 20, 2010 (UTC))